Pokemon: Indigo League Adventures
by Toaster Muffins
Summary: Carmine, a ten year old girl, has just gotten her first Pokemon, and is ready to start her Pokemon League challenge, but will the trials and tribulations ahead of her stop her?
1. Carmine and Squirtle

**(So, this is my very first Pokemon story. I'm sure as it goes on it'll get better! Please give me advice on how I can make it better. Thank you!)**

* * *

Carmine awoke with a start. She was gasping for air, feeling sweat trickle down her forehead. Then she remembered it was all just a dream. It had started with her at the Pokemon League Tournament. She was straight across from Lance, the Dragon-type master. They were both about to send out their Pokemon. Carmine had felt at her belt for her Pokeballs, but none were there. She had searched everywhere, in her pockets, in her shoes, even on her head, but it was to no avail. Lance had just stood there, his brown eyes piercing into her soul. That was when the dream ended.

When Carmine regained her surroundings she realized what day it was, the day she got her first Pokemon! Since she was now ten she was allowed to own and train one as well as enter the Indigo League and achieve her dream of becoming champion! Carmine remembered her childhood friend Navy was getting her first Pokemon as well and was going to expect her there. Carmine slowly looked at the clock, hoping she had enough time. Carmine let out a huge breath, it was 8:00, and she had at least an hour to prepare.

Carmine stood and got dressed, thinking about the Pokemon to choose. There was Charmander, the Fire starter, Bulbasaur, the Grass starter, and Squirtle, the Water Starter. Each one had its own advantages and disadvantages. Carmine thought for a moment and eventually decided she would just pick whichever one she laid her eyes on first.

Soon, Carmine was dressed and ready to go. She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs, "Goodbye, Mother. I'm going to get my first Pokemon and head on my journey!" Carmine said enthusiastically.

Carmine's mother smiled at her, "I remember when I was your age and I went on my own journey… Good luck dear, I hope your journey was as pleasant as mine."

Carmine waved and headed out the door, over to Oak's Lab, her best friend Navy waiting by the door.

"It's about time you got her," Navy said irritated at Carmine for taking so long, "so, are you ready to get our first Pokemon?" she asked, her eyes shimmering. Carmine nodded.

"Well, Navy, instead of talking about it, let's actually get our Pokemon," Carmine opened the door to Oak's Lab, surprised at the large amount of Pokemon there. She looked at the three Pokeballs on a table a few feet away from her. She couldn't see Oak anywhere. Carmine walked towards the table and reached for a Pokeball.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" a voice shouted. An older man dashed from the right of the lab, "you didn't wait for me! I always love to see the look on a trainer's face when they get their new Pokemon. I am Professor Oak, by the way, Pokemon professor of the Kanto region," Oak smiled at Carmine warmly, "where is my niece, Navy? She was supposed to come with you."

Carmine pointed towards the door. Navy had just entered and ran towards Carmine and Oak.

"Now then, since you are both here I would like for you both to pick your first Pokemon." Oak gestured towards the table that had three Pokeballs. Each one contained a starter Pokemon for the Kanto region.

Carmine reached for the Pokeball in the middle. She clicked the button in the middle and it popped open. A turtle-like Pokemon came out. It was blue and quite friendly.

"You're Squirtle aren't you?" Carmine asked as if it would answer, "I'm going to train you and make you extremely strong!" Carmine smiled at the Squirtle and it smiled back at her.

Navy looked at the two remaining Pokeballs, "Well, since you picked Squirtle… I guess I'll pick Bulbasaur!" Navy picked the Pokeball on the left. She threw it and the dinosaur-like Bulbasaur popped out, "Bulba, bulba!" it cried.

"Hey, Carmine, since we both have Pokemon we should have a battle!" Carmine nodded. Her Squirtle stood in front of her and Bulbasaur stood in front of Navy, "alright, Carmine, I challenge you as my new rival!"


	2. Route 1, Where Journeys Begin

**(Hello once again! I'm going to try and get at least one chapter up per day on the weekend and on the weekdays I'll try and get one up every other day. I hope you all liked the first chapter and continue to enjoy the story with the second chapter! Remember, please submit review, I would like to know how I am doing and if there is anything I could change or make better.)**

* * *

Carmine looked at Squirtle and it looked back up. Carmine nodded and pointed at Bulbasaur, "Go, Squirtle, use Tackle!" Squirtle ran towards Bulbasaur and smashed into it with all its force. Bulbasaur let out a cry as it was hit.

"Bulbasaur! Humph, I'll show you, Carmine. Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Bulbasaur ran and hit Squirtle with the same energy it used to hit itself. This toppled Squirtle over onto its back.

"It's okay, Squirtle, get up!" Carmine encouraged. Squirtle looked at Carmine and struggled, eventually getting up onto its feet.

"Alright, let's try and finish this up with a tackle!" Carmine commanded.

Squirtle ran and slammed its body into Bulbasaur, making it faint.

Carmine smiled brightly at Squirtle," Great job! I hope you win us many victories to come," Carmine picked him up and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "let's going, okay? Route 1 awaits us."

"Girls wait, before you go I'd like to give you both a Pokedex. I want you to go out and catch all the Pokemon, or at least get data on them, okay?" the girls nodded each taking a Pokedex from Oak.

Carmine exited the lab, Navy scowling at her."I'll beat you one day, Carmine, just you wait!"

Carmine nearly stepped onto Route 1 when Oak stopped her with a loud yell. He seemed to be a very yell-y person.

"Carmine! You nearly left without any Pokeballs! " he informed her, "now, here are ten Pokeballs. I assume you know how to catch Pokemon?" Carmine nodded and took the Pokeballs. She put them in her backpack and then watched Oak head back to his lab, a smile on his face at the thought of a new trainer taking her first step onto Route 1, thus beginning their Pokemon journey.

Carmine looked down at Squirtle, who was out of his Pokeball, "So, I assume you want a new friend, right?" she asked. Squirtle nodded and smiled.

Carmine scanned the tall grass that stood menacingly before her. Soon, Carmine heard a cry. She didn't know what it was, but it was very close to her.

Carmine took out her Pokedex and moved closer to the sound, "Pokedex, who's that Pokemon?" she asked holding it out towards the Pokemon. It was avian and had cream and brown colored feathers.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon," the Pokedex recited, "a common sight in forests and woods. Pidgey flaps its winds to kick up blinding sand."

"I want it!" Carmine said, "Squirtle, go, use Tackle!" Squirtle dashed towards the Pidgey and slammed into it with all its force. "Alright… I think I can catch it now."

Carmine threw a Pokeball at the Pidgey. She clenched her fists in anticipation. The Pokeball wobbled. Once… twice… three times… and captured! Carmine pumped her fist in the air. She ran over and picked up the Pokeball, the Pidgey inside. Carmine placed the Pokeball into her backpack. She wasn't sure if she would use Pidgey, but she was glad she caught it anyway.

Carmine continued through the tall grass without encountering any Pokemon. When she emerged she noticed a man standing there. He seemed to be wearing a uniform of some sort and had short, straight green hair.

Carmine approached him, "Why are you just standing out here?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm from the Viridian City PokeMart. My boss thought it would be a good idea to stand here, on Route 1, and hand out Potions since today was the day a lot of trainers would start their new journey, but I haven't been very successful so far." The man laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"You don't seem too happy to be out here," Carmine remarked, "if you'd like you could come with me. I'm sure it'd be a lot more fun than just standing out here hoping some random trainer will come and ask you for a Potion."

The man nodded sheepishly, "Uh, alright. I'll ask my boss and see what he says. By the way, my name is Verdell, what is yours?"

"I'm Carmine" she looked down at her Squirtle, "and that's Squirtle. I don't really have a nickname for him yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with one soon."

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Verdell took a Pokeball off of his belt, "my boss gave me this Pokemon in case of any Pokemon attacks. He had more than he knew what to do with"

Verdell pressed the button in the center of his Pokeball. It opened and in a bright flash of light a pink Pokemon with an abnormally long tongue popped out.

"This is Lilick," he gestured towards the Pokemon, "she's a Lickitung."

Carmine held up her Pokedex to it, "Lickitung, the Licking Pokemon. Its tongue can be extended like a chameleon's. It leaves a tingling sensation when it licks enemies."

"Well, Verdell, I think we should head off now."

"I agree," Verdell said.

As Carmine started to the next patch of tall grass her new companion and his partner followed her. Carmine hoped Verdell could stay with them. He seemed like a nice person already.


	3. The Shady Man at Viridian Gym

**(Hello! Sorry for this taking so long and for a bit of a short chapter. I was having writer's block and didn't have access to my laptop for the weekend. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways. Remember to review so I know what I can change.)**

* * *

After treading through the tall grass of Route 1 for an hour Carmine and Verdell reached Viridian City. She was amazed at how big it was. There was so much to see and do. Carmine even saw a gym. She was about to approach it when Verdell told her something.

"Giovanni has been gone for ages, Carmine. We have no idea when he's going to return. It really is a shame as he is depriving a lot of trainers from going to the Pokemon League," Verdell sighed, "but what can you do? Hopefully he'll be back after you collect your other badges."

She nodded, "So where is the PokeMart where you work?" she asked him.

"It's a bit to the north of the town. Come, I'll show you," he told her. The two walked northward until they reached a building with a blue roof, "this is the PokeMart. It's not very big, but it has all the Pokemon goods you'll ever need" he smiled and allowed Carmine to walk in first.

The store was just as Verdell had described it. It was small, but it had a lot of items. There were magazine racks and even freezers to hold things such as Pokemon food.

"There's my manager right there," Verdell told Carmine, "I'm going to speak to him for a minute. You can go train or look around the city if you'd like."

Carmine exited the small building and looked around Viridian City. She took Squirtle out of his Pokeball and let him walk beside you.

"I still haven't come up with a nickname for you have I?" she asked, "well let's see… you're a Squirtle, how about Squirts? Yes, Squirts!"

She pat Squirts' head and then continued to stroll along. She decided to go to the gym again just to see if there was anyone there. When she got up there she was quite surprised. There was a shady looking man in a black uniform. He had a red R insignia on the front of his shirt. He appeared to be mumbling something. Carmine ducked behind a bush and listened a bit closer to hear what he was saying.

"Giovanni told me that it was waiting here…" he pinched the bridge of his nose, "maybe I read his directions wrong?"

The shady man left and Carmine stood. She had been holding on to Squirts' hand the whole time as she was slightly scared even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Who do you think that was?" she asked her faithful Squirtle. He shrugged and looked at her worriedly.

Carmine stood and picked up Squirts, "Guess we better head back. Maybe Verdell will have finished talking to his boss."

She walked back to the PokeMart and saw Verdell grinning from ear to ear, "What are you so happy about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The boss said that I could go with you on one condition: I bring some products from the PokeMart and advertise. He said it could bring in great business. I say it's ridiculous, but I guess it could work."

"Alright, good," Carmine smiled at him, "let's head off to…" she trailef off.

"Pewter City?" Verdell asked.

"Yes that's it! Pewter City. Let's go now, Verdell."

Carmine raced off gesturing for Verdell to follow her. He smiled and chased after her.


End file.
